Quand la plume vient chatouiller le parchemin
by Kitsune-In-The-Maze
Summary: Voici un simple recueil de lettres. Les auteurs et destinataires de ces lettres seront tous des personnages issus de l'univers d'Hunger Games. En espérant que ces petits textes plaisent !
1. Clove - Cato

**Bonjour !**

**Merci tout d'abord de passer par là. Comme indiqué dans le résumé, ce recueil contiendra différentes lettres écrites par différents personnage de la saga.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Suzanne Collins !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Cher Cato,_

_Je ne vais pas faire un roman. Tu sais bien que cela ne me ressemblerait pas. _

_Je vais aller droit au but, comme j'en ai toujours eu l'habitude. _

_Toi et moi, on se connait depuis longtemps maintenant. La première fois que l'on s'est parlés, je m'en souviens très bien, c'était au Centre D'Entrainement du Deux. _

_On était jeunes. _

_Il a fallu du temps pour qu'une amitié se forme. C'était compréhensible on était méfiants, on ne savait rien l'un de l'autre. _

_Finalement, on ne s'est plus quittés. Il y a eu des hauts comme des bas, ce qui nous a fait évoluer. Désormais, je te connais par cœur. _

_Tu dois surement penser la même chose que moi, mais je t »assure qu'il y a une chose que tu ignores : la nature des sentiments que j'aie envers toi. _

_Ils sont forts, comme ceux d'une sœur pour son frère, d'une jeune fille pour son meilleur ami, d'une femme pour l'être qu'elle aime. _

_Eh oui, tu ne le savais pas, hein ? Pour toi, Clove n'était pas assez faible pour tomber amoureuse. Eh bien, je ne suis donc pas si forte. _

_A croire que l'Amour touche tout le monde…_

_Mais, à présent, nous sommes prêts pour partir. Prêt pour affronter les Hunger Games. On en rêve depuis toujours. Mais je regrette. J'aurais voulu vivre plus longtemps, me rendre compte de mon amour plus tôt. Je sais que je ne gagnerai pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à me faire de faux espoirs, tu me connais. _

_Je ne te donnerai pas cette lettre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que mon arrogance et ma fierté m'en empêchent. _

_Et puis, à quoi bon ? Cela ne changera rien à l'histoire. Strictement rien. Que tu le saches ou non, peu m'importe. Du moment que je sois certaine de vivres mes derniers instants à tes côtés…_

_Clove.  
_

**Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aiderait à m'améliorer.**


	2. Katniss - Peeta

_Cher Peeta,_

_J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de t'écrire. Écrire est toujours plus simple que parler. Comme si coucher les mots sur papier permettait de se libérer autant que de prendre conscience de la force de nos sentiments. Enfin, j'ai un bon nombre de choses à te dire. _

_Tout d'abord, je sais que tu vas mal. Je vais mal. Nous allons tous mal. _

_Tout ce que j'espère depuis des semaines, c'est que tu me rendes visite. Et tu le fais, chaque matin. C'est le moment de la journée que je préfère. _

_Tu ne me parles pas, je ne te parle pas, mais cela me permet de te voir. Quand tu repars, je vais me recoucher, attendant patiemment le lendemain. Pour te voir à nouveau. _

_Mais depuis quelques temps, cela ne me suffit plus. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. De voir ton regard braqué sur moi. De sentir tes mains sur mes joues. De goûter à tes lèvres sur les miennes. _

_Et oui, je me suis enfin rendue compte à quel point je t'aime et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. _

_Tu n'es plus le Peeta que j'ai connu durant les jeux, mais je suis sûre qu'une part de ce Peeta est toujours là, bien cachée. Il suffit de chercher un peu, de creuser cette carapace pour la trouver._

_Sans me vanter ou quoi que ce soit, je suis la personne te connaissant le mieux. Je suis le seul être potentiel de pouvoir t'aider. _

_Je sais que, désormais, il m'est impossible de vivre sans toi. _

_Je t'ai déjà dis que, plus jeune, je m'étais promis de ne jamais tomber amoureuse ? Car les sentiments rendent faibles, dépendants. J'étais certaine que je n'aurai jamais de mari, ni d'enfants. Que je finirai ma vie seule, sans personne d'autre que Prim dans mon cœur. _

_Eh bien, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir cette promesse. Car tu as débarqué dans ma vie. Et tu ne l'as plus quittée depuis. _

_Je suis consciente que tu ne liras sûrement pas cette lettre. Qu'il est fort probable que tu las brûles sans ouvrir l'enveloppe. _

_Mais si, par miracle, tu l'as lu, alors merci. Et sache que je t'attendrai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. _

_Je t'aime Peeta. _

_Katniss_

* * *

J'avoue ne pas être particulièrement fière de cette lettre. Peut-être que je la trouve un peu trop niaise... Mais j'avais tout de même envie de la poster. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews avec votre avis, vos remarques, etc. Ça me ferait très plaisir. :)_  
_

A bientôt !


End file.
